A Good Day For Grimmjow
by Mugen Tenshin
Summary: An Arrancar is born and blah blah blah NelielXGrimmjow in this ridiculous story of the two Espada elites.


A Good Day For Grimmjow

**Mugen Tenshin Here With Some Arrancar Goodness! **

**Recently read a story by an author called WiNdGoDdEsS688 the story is called Phantom Pt 1**

**Pretty good stuff and I liked the pairing so here is my shot at a comedic way they could have met!**

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Neliel Tu Oderschvank!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Or Anything That Belongs To Tite Kubo.**

A flash of light was seen and a shattering of glass was heard, and yet another one of Aizen Sosuke's super soldier arrancar was brought into the world.

"And your name would be?" asked the calm yet cruel Sosuke Aizen.

He cracked his neck looked up and said. "Grimmjow…Jaggerjack" he seemed pretty bored with everything around him and he added.

"Who're you supposed to be doctor Frankenstein?" smirking that shark smile of his.

Aizen smiled and said. "Welcome to our ranks welcome to your new role as an arrancar". Grimmjow looked at Aizen again still seeming pretty bored.

"er..um…Cool". Was all Grimmjow could think of and Aizen's eye twitched and he sighed while holding his temple.

"Well yah uh welcome we'll get you outfitted in your new uniform and yah…" Aizen said depressed that his new soldier couldn't care less about where he was.

Looking to his side Grimmjow noticed a sword next to him "What's the deal with this thing". He asked and Aizen replied. "That's your zanpakuto, its your true power held within the blade and when released you will be at the strongest you've ever been…It's quite amazing but I guess when you're as brilliant as me you don't…" then quite rudely Grimmjow cut in "yah yah blah blibbity blah if that's the case! Got anyone I could smack around? Preferably someone really tough! I'd like to stretch my leg's eh…preferably stretch them whilst they go flying into someone's face!"

"Uhh…all in due time Grimmjow, your time to fight will come very soon". The Jagged masked arrancar couldn't help but notice Aizen's menacing tone but shrugged it off instead looking forward to the promise of fights.

Then their attention was drawn to an opening door and in stepped a cute and curvy arrancar female. She has a ram like mask on her head and had her eyes closed and she spoke.

"Is the new arrancar done Aizen-sama?" she asked and Aizen replied "Yes Neliel he is ready to be outfitted and assessed to see what his ranking will be and…why are your eye's closed??"

"Well…uhm...He's naked isn't he" she said blushing madly, then Grimmjow noticed it himself but he didn't really care cause he was used to it cause hey hollows don't wear shirts much. Neliel opened one eye but she had opened it as Grimmjow was getting up and Neliel closed her eye right away and started rambling "sorry sorry sorry! I didn't see anything" she lied cause she had seen everything and she felt weird cause she wanted to look again. Again Grimmjow just shrugged it off with a "meh".

"Neliel will show you to your room and tell you where to get your uniform". Aizen informed and Grimmjow just nodded dumbly at what he was saying because he was pre-occupied because he had just realized how HOT this chick was and he started feelin the old tingles and jingles (Dane Cook reference yay) and he walked out with Neliel ready to follow her wherever!

Grimmjow was just walking with Neliel casually to he thought "_I guess my room?"_ and she was talking about the palace trying to ignore the fact that this fool was still stark naked acting like he was Grimmjow King Of The Crazy Naked's and all the other Arrancar were just as weirded out and Neliel was as they were walking by. And they got to his room and she handed him his uniform and said.

"Well here you go enjoy your stay and welcome to our…umm…" she got a little confused as to what to call herself and the other arrancar and you could hear Aizen yell down the hallway "RANKS!" causing Neliel to scratch the back of her head and giggle a little. But Grimmjow had been noticing something else like how when she went to scratch the back of her head she arched her back a little and when she giggled she heaved a little and quickly Grimmjow said.

"I...I...I'm gunna go into my room now…. yeah…" closing his door Neliel said "I uhm…Hope I see you again" she said smiling and Grimmjow slyly replied, "With or without my clothes?" causing Neliel to blush madly and say "I have to go bye!" Grimmjow closed his door laughing slightly.

Grimmjow walked to his bed and layed out his new clothing and said "Weird" but hey whatever looks like it could be comfy in a fight. Grimmjow turned to the mirror "Ok pants first" he started pulling his pants up he stopped…he then looked in the mirror and gasped. He actually wasn't a hollow anymore. He looks like how he looked when he was a human and he couldn't help but smile. Then took a better look and whispered to himself.

"I…I have a…Dick!" then quite freakin loudly yelled "I GOT A DICK AGAIN! YES!". He then ran out of his room, pants at half-mast and again said loudly "FUCK YAH GRIMM's GOT HIS JUNK BACK BABY!" then realized everyone in the palace was looking at him. "Uh...ah…haha…hahahaha…I'm just gunna…yah" Then quickly backed into his room. And Behind the Doors you could hear a slight Wooo!

"That was awkward" Then said to himself "Cant wait to see that Nel Tu chick again" then Grimmjow finishes putting on his uniform and grab's his zanpakuto and Kicks his door open and pull's his zanpakuto out and yell's "WHO'S FIRST HUH!"

My Second story! Not so great but its

What was in my head that had to be placed

In words! Hope you can Get some kicks outta it D

_Mugen Tenshin_


End file.
